An Unexpected Nostalgic ProblemMaking Situation
by xXCrimsonBlueXx
Summary: When Vash and Lili come to a new school, they accidentally cause something that some people could have lived without. Or they gave people just what they needed Gakuheta Au, Original Onesided!prusaus, onesided!ausswitz, main couple prusswitz.
1. Hello my baby

**AN: I hope this turned out okay...**

**Please read all the way through~~**

**Main pairings are: in beginning(onesided!Prus/Aus, onesided!Aus/Switz), Prus/Switz, Iceland x Liechtenstein (yey for crack!)**

**Side pairings will be listed when they come to be~ so...**

**Side pairings this Chap: hinted Gerita  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Vash? Mr. Vash Zwingli?"<p>

"Br-Brother-"

Vash looked up abruptly, seeing the counselor looking at him in amusement. She had long auburn hair, tied in a loose ponytail on the side, some wisps parting from the rest. "I'm sorry Ms. Popescu, please continue." Vash said, snapping out of his reverie.

The counselor smiled warmly, before turning back to the siblings. "We're very happy to have both of you here, we always welcome new students." She said, leaning forward.

Vash nodded, looking seriously at her while his sister giggled at something.

"Also, we take great pride in our cultural diversity here at the Academy, so we'll need you two to fill out these forms." She added, handing them sheets with some genealogical questions on it. "You're both Swiss?"

Lili looked up and smiled sweetly, "Actually, our parents were travelling throughout the alps when they were pregnant with me, and I was born a Liechtensteinerin."

Ms. Popescu seemed interested in the information, nodding as Lili spoke. She chuckled lightly, "Wow, I don't think we've ever had someone from Liechtenstein." She said, before nodding to the papers again. "So we're gonna need these filled out by tomorrow, but for now we should move on to the things you're actually going to need, hm?" She swiveled around in her chair, pulling out two manila folders. One had a red tag, the other a green. She handed the red one to Vash and the green one to Lili, clearing her throat. "We try to assemble these for all new students. These folders have everything you'll need, a map of the school and dorms, your room assignment, your class schedule and some other papers you can explore on your own." She nodded, going through everything in her head. "Do you have any questions?"

Vash and Lili shook their heads, and they stood from their chairs, leaving the counselor with a small nod and a goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Lili,"<p>

"Yes brother?"

Vash turned to his sister, who had her folder tucked under her arm. His own was open in his hands, and he was idly flipping through the various papers. He had landed on the room assignment, and asked his sister about her own.

"Ah- let me check." She replied, pulling out her own folder. She looked down at it, and smiled up to her brother. "A-11, and yo-" She was suddenly cut off by an interrupting body mass and fell to the ground with a thud and a yelp.

"Ow…"

"Lili! Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?"

Lili chuckled up at the newcomer, rubbing the back of her head and taking the hand offered by the pale-haired stranger. "J-Ja, I'm fine." She saw her brother looking at the boy warily and reassured him, "Really brother, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking." She said to the stranger.

Vash growled and tutted. "You shouldn't be apologizing. He was the one in the middle of the hall."

"Eh, but I really wasn't looking…"

Vash ignored her and continued to glare at him.

Another boy with a stoic expression was behind the pale boy, and he seemed to have tired of waiting for him as he called out, "Erik? We have to meet the others soon, remember?"

Lili looked up to Eric and giggled. "Erik is it? I'm Lili."

Eric nodded and gave one last look to Vash before replying, "It's nice to meet you, and I'd like to get to know your friend- well, I think I will, but it seems Lukas is getting impatient."

Vash cut Lili off before she could reply, shaking his hand in front of him. "Yeah, you should go."

Lukas pulled Eric by the arm before he could retort, but Erik still managed to wave goodbye to the two. "See ya Lili!"

Lili waved in return, giving him a closed-eye smile. She turned to Vash and beamed. "He was nice!"

"Sure."

She giggled to herself, her brother was so cute. Suddenly she remembered their previous topic and asked again, "What room are you in?"

"B-06 in the Satin House."

* * *

><p>Another dead end. Vash groaned and collapsed against the maroon lockers, ever since he and his sister had decided to split up, he had gotten completely lost. He had tried to understand the map, but he simply wasn't built for cartography. Wait… cartography was map-<em>making<em>. Well he wasn't built for that either. He huffed and looked again at the map, but even if he could make out the abbreviations, the rest were all lines.

"Verdammt…" he muttered. He looked wearily over to the hallway to the left of him, and resigned himself to asking one of the other students directions to the dorms.

After a particularly enthusiastic American had told him much simpler directions, "Oh yeah, confused me at first too." Vash had finally reached the dorms, where locating the Satin house had been much easier. He saw Lili chatting with what appeared to be a junior in the Velvet house, and hurriedly rushed by, hoping she wouldn't notice how long it had taken him to navigate through the school. Once in the Satin house, he saw several people in the common room type area. He ignored the amicable atmosphere and instead continued to the stairwell, his room being on the second floor.

He had been assigned a double room, and all he knew was that his roommate was in several of the same classes as him. He braced himself, opening the door hesitantly. He was greeted by the sight of a neat room, one half completely empty, with only a lamp, desk, small table and bed. The other side was decorated with Italian soccer posters, pictures of admittedly delicious looking Italian cuisine and some photos of the same three boys, a strict looking blond, a slightly blushing Asian boy and an ecstatic redhead who seemed to have an endless amount of pasta stored somewhere.

Vash turned from looking at his roommate's side of the dorm when he heard a door open. He looked further in to see the redhead from the pictures poking his head out from the bathroom.

"Ve…" The Italian said, not entirely certain who the strange man in his room was. Suddenly he brightened as he remembered he was getting a roommate that day. "Vash? I'm Feliciano, your new roommate~ but you can call me Feli!"

Vash nodded stiffly and noticed his furniture had been delivered and was waiting beside the door.

"It's nice to meet you Feliciano."

Feliciano whined in disappointment. So few people called him by his nickname…

Vash dumped his bags on his bed before whipping around to face Feliciano. "I have two rules. Don't annoy me and don't make me add more rules."

"Ve?"

"Don't say that either. What does that even mean?"

"What does what mean?"

Vash stared in disbelief at the smiling boy in front of him. Feliciano had ambled out of the bathroom and plopped himself down on the bed. "Mein Gott." He murmured. He wondered if he should ask for a room change.

Feliciano brightened at Vash's mutterings. "You're German? My best friend's German! He's in our grade too. His name's Ludwig, he's really nice. And he has a brother too, and he's… awesome I guess?"

Vash was about to correct his roommate when there was a knock on their door.

"Oh oh! I'll get it!" Feliciano chimed, springing up from his place and yanking the door open. "Ciao!"

"Hello Feli. I need to speak to your roommate if you don't mind."

"Of course Ms. Karpusi!" Feliciano chirped, moving aside to let in a Grecian woman wearing a pair of jeans and a draped white shirt. She held a clipboard in her hands and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her wavy locks grazing her shoulders.

She grinned at Vash and whipped out a tape measure.

"Uniform measurements."

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked down at his roommate. This was the only time the Austrian was completely defenseless, somewhat normal compared to his aristocratic self. The spell was broken when Roderich seemed to hit an unpleasant part of his dream and Gilbert was whacked straight in the face.<p>

"Geez… you're more violent in your sleep than in real life." Gilbert muttered, nursing his stinging cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

Gilbert turned in surprise to see Roderich up and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kesesese, it shouldn't surprise me that you're more violent in anything considering how wimpy you are."

Roderich rolled his eyes and slumped back into his bed. "I'm going back to sleep. Go annoy your brother."

"Why are you sleeping at noon anyway? Normally you're up at seven everyday." Gilbert said with a frown.

"As wonderful as it is to know that you monitor my daily habits, you should know I was finishing a lovely piano piece for my music class last night and didn't catch much sleep last night."

"The prodigy procrastinated! The horror!" Gilbert said with a mocking gasp.

"I thought I told you to go."

"Ja Ja I'm going."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"Okay!" Gilbert pushed himself off the seat, leaving Roderich to his dreams as he left to wander the halls.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was in the sophomore level, walking towards his brother's friend's (they had been denying anything past friendship since the rumors had started, but no one really believed them.) room, where his brother was sometime. The Wool house was across the court from the Satin house, and if he really was going to bug his brother he may as well make it as easy as it could be. He neared the door and burst in, with an exuberant, "Kesesesese~ The awesome me is HERE!"<p>

Feliciano jumped up from watching Ms. Karpusi measuring Vash and engulfed him in a hug. "Gilbert~ I got a new roommate today!"

Gilbert grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. He could see why Ludwig was so infatuated, Feliciano could be adorable. "I can see that. Who's the lucky guy?"

An angry voice interrupted their conversation, "I'm Vash Zwingli. Who're you?"

Gilbert laughed in glee. He was Swiss! "I'm Gilbert, and I'm awesome. You should be happy a lowly Swiss like you gets to meet my awesome Prussian self."

Vash raised his eyebrows, ignoring the now confused Feliciano and instead asked, "Prussian?"

"Ja!"

Vash looked at him dubiously before turning back to Ms. Karpusi who had asked him to spread his arms. "Whatever."

Gilbert ignored the irritated Swiss and turned back to the confused Italian, who was muttering something about the Alps. "So Ludwig ain't here?"

"Isn't."

Gilbert turned to Vash, "What?"

Vash rolled his eyes at the 'Prussian', "So Ludwig _isn't_ here."

Gilbert stared at Feliciano's new roommate. He was worse than eyebrows and the piano freak combined. "Anyway Feli, good luck with the tight ass-"

"I can hear you, you know."

"I'm gonna go over to Wool."

"Okay, say ciao to Ludwig for me, ve~"

"Kesese of course!"

* * *

><p>Roderich woke again around three pm, feeling much more refreshed. He was sure it would be impossible for him to go to sleep at nine again as usual, but he had simply been too exhausted to stay up. He yawned and stretched, before picking his glasses from his side table and placing them back on his face.<p>

He could see Gilbert across the room, writing something on his desk. If he had been a bit more awake he would have been more shocked by the idea of Gilbert doing work, but instead he was only curious over what it was Gilbert was writing.

"What are you writing?"

Gilbert jerked up and turned around in his chair, having just realized Roderich had woken. "Francis, Antonio and I were just planning some stuff earlier," He said, determined not to let Roderich see what he was doing.

Roderich groaned, "Please don't tell me. I thought you were going to talk to Ludwig?"

"Ja, but when I went to Wool they accosted me so…" Suddenly he brightened and slammed his pen down. "Oh! Feli has a new roommate."

"A new sophomore? What's his name?"

"Um, Vash something Swiss that starts with a z." Gilbert replied, turning back to his work. He was glad that despite several people's beliefs, he was in the advanced classes and could answer all the Austrian's problems. He knew that Roderich deserved a break, even if he could only help him with the mandatory classes.

Roderich's eyes widened, his hand clenching the sheets. "Zwingli? Vash Zwingli?"

"Ja, that's what it was!" Gilbert glanced curiously at his roommate, "You know him?"

Roderich was pale as a sheet, Vash? Vash was here? He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or miserable. He hadn't seen him in years, maybe the feelings were gone. But he knew that wasn't true. He released a melancholy sigh, back to far away admiring and pretending it didn't hurt when his friend shot him down.

"Yeah. We used to be best friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Popescu is based off (and given the name of) one of my rl best friends who is Romanian~ though of course I made her older.<strong>

**In case you're wondering, the different Dorm houses are; Cotton(m.), Linen(fem.), Satin(m.), Velvet(fem.) and Wool(m.).**

**Liechtenstein + Iceland (Erik) = Freshmen (9th grade)  
><strong>

**Switzerland + America + Italy + Norway (Lukas) = Sophomores (10th grade)**

**Austria + Prussia + France + Spain = Juniors (11th grade)**

**And more to come!**

**Review suggestions, comments and questions s'il vous plait~~  
><strong>


	2. So I might be past my prime

**AN: Shorter chapter this time, sorry~**

**To start off, thank you Miss Macabre Grey for the amazing review, and if it makes you happier, Liechtenstiens real name is Liliane, but everyone just calls her Lili. Also I made Vash a sophomore to be older than Lili... I tried to place each country based on their age, appearance and relations ;^^**  
><strong>(If you see me use the adjective Fluffin' btw, you should think, "I made that happen." )<strong>  
><strong>Also thank you Kokyou Konran, I hope I can make you fall so in love with it you write some for me to read! o7o<strong>  
><strong>Their high school is almost completely made up by me, and several classes won't be very detailed either but we're not even there yet so why am I talking about it!<strong>

**Side Pairings introduced in this chap: LietPol, Spamano**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though not for lack of trying, trust me.**

**Enjoy!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had taken Vash a good thirty minutes and two people to understand the schedules he had in his folder. One was an understandable schedule, his classes, teachers, room numbers, and what days they were in included, but the other was one quite simple in retrospect but impossible to comprehend at first glance. He finally understood the frantic Feliciano's ramblings when he compared the two schedules, and realized how it worked.<p>

Each class had an assigned block. For example, his block one class- Honors Pre-Calculus was on Wednesday, Tuesday and Monday, when Block one was on his second schedule. On Monday he had blocks one, three, four, five, seven and eight. The only block he had all week was 'five' – lunch. He assumed from this that everyone shared the same lunch. He had heard from the counselor, but was pleased to notice that unlike the other days, Friday had only five blocks, and the last class (block six, Honors National, State and Local Government) ended at 12:55 rather than 1:50.

Now that Vash had organized his schedule and taken out the books he would need- much to the confusion of his roommate,

"B-but school doesn't even start tomorrow…"

He just liked some organization verdammt!

He could unpack his luggage. He had packed barely the necessities, so it only took a few minutes for him to move the clothes, blushing slightly when he reached the pajamas his sister had made for his birthday, into the small chest of drawers. Despite the lack of posters and personal pictures, he thought his side was personal enough. His items were already spread over the desk and you could see a red soccer jersey in the closet, a contrast to his mostly forest green shirts.

He sat silently on his bed for a few minutes, wondering what to do. He almost wished Feliciano were back, if only to break the awkward silence. Finally he decided to check how Lili was settling in. He locked the door behind him, making sure to take his keys and hoping that the Italian would've had the same sensibility, and headed out to the courtyard. Where he remembered he didn't know where it was.

There were a few students milling around the campus, still in casual clothes at the end of summer, and he simply stood awkwardly in front of the Satin house, trying to find someone to ask for help. Finally he braced himself and grabbed the arm of a passing blonde, quickly blurting out, "Do you know where the velvet house is?"

The girl turned to face him, yanking on the arm of her friend, and gushed something to him about how, like, totally adorable he was.

"Omg, ya~ it's like, right down this court, to the left. It's like the small purple one." She pouted and flipped her hair, "Not as cute as pink, but totally better than the drab brown ours is painted."

The boy next to her chuckled, and it took a few seconds for two and two to click in Vash's mind.

"I thought the dorms weren't coed here?"

He smiled almost looking queasy, and said, "They're not, this is Feliks. Despite his appearance, and mostly his clothes, he's one hundred percent male."

Feliks giggled and waggled he-his finger at Vash, as if asking him to lean in closer to tell a secret. The Swiss did this warily, and Feliks winked, "Trust Toris. He like, _totally_ knows firsthand."

Vash and Toris simultaneously blushed, and Vash excused himself as Toris stuttered at Feliks not to say things like that.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the purple house a few minutes later, eying the bright building for a few minutes before he walked in, into a common room not unlike the Satin one, if not nearly as crowded. By which he meant there was no one there.<p>

"Hello?" He called, not wanting to walk through the girls' dormitory without at least some acknowledgment by the female students, and when no one responded, he turned to leave.

"_You_ are not supposed to be here."

Vash whirled around, seeing an Asian girl with long black hair standing in the hallway, her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for-"

The girl giggled and flounced, not walked, _flounced_, over to where Vash was standing, and said, "I'm just kidding. I mean, you're not, but no one besides Monique really cares about that. Who were you looking for? I'm Iris Wu by the way."

Vash blinked and went over what Iris had said in his mind. "I was looking for Liliane- She probably introduced herself as Lili. Room A-something I think."

"Ooh? A secret rendezvous?"

He gaped at her a few seconds before spluttering, "No! She's my sister!"

"Oh." Iris said, with a tone that sounded almost disappointed. "I'll get Edmee, if she doesn't know Elizaveta will." She turned to the short hall, sticking her head up a staircase, and hollered, "EDMEE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Vash winced, wandering over to where the Asian girl was standing. He heard some clanging and suddenly the door flew open, revealing a taller girl with wheat blonde hair, who was wearing a green apron and had her hair tied back by a red ribbon. "Calm down, what's the matter?"

"Do we have a Lili?" Iris said, turning impatiently on her flip-flops.

Edmee wiped some glitter from her cheek, smirking at Vash for a few seconds before turning back to Iris. "Yeah, in room A-11. Don't let Monique see him, by the way."

Iris smiled widely and dashed off down the hall, calling behind her, "I know!" She dragged Vash by the arm, explaining as she went, "There are a lot less girls than guys here, so most girls get individual rooms unlike the guys." She giggled, stopping in front of a room with a small plaque that said 'A-11' on it. "Makes it a lot easier for midnight visits, too."

Vash continued to gape at Iris, who had fallen into a trance and was gazing at the door. "Um, well, thank you I suppose."

She jerked back, looking at Vash as if she forgot who he was before she beamed and said, "Course! Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Brother, calm down. I'm sure you can get a room switch, but I don't think you should."<p>

Vash rubbed his forehead from his spot on the bed, "Why not? You think everyone else will only be worse?"

Lili rolled her eyes, hanging a maroon dress in her closet. For someone who had supposedly come to help her unpack, all he had done was complain about the apparently both idiotic and overly friendly new roommate he had. "Actually, I was more thinking along the lines of that if you ask for a room switch this early into the year, you really won't make that good of an impression with the others in your dorm house."

Vash groaned, picking himself up and pulling out _another_ maroon dress. Lili seemed to like the color. He unfolded it and put it onto a hanger, handing it to his sister. "Why should I care what they think?"

"Because they are your new housemates, and this will just make it harder with a new roommate."

Vash paused here, before silently consenting.

Lili knew she had won when her brother didn't respond, and took the shirt he was now offering to her. "Was there anything else?"

* * *

><p>Gilbert flipped open his phone, quickly scanning for anything new, before shutting it and turning to the French man beside him.<p>

"Go on?"

"I know you are not listening, mon ami. You are not pretending to be interested very well." Francis said, sighing.

"That's cause I was hoping you would stop talking about it. Antonio!" He wailed, turning to the other person in the room, who was absorbed in a texting conversation with his boyfriend at the moment, and hadn't even been pretending to be interested during Francis's speech of the last conquest.

Antonio noticed them looking at him and smiled apologetically, "Lo siento, Lovi just sent me a really cute text~"

"Oh, let me see it!" Gilbert said, striding behind his Spanish friend to see the text.

_Vaffanculo Bastardo! I don't care about that!_

_From: Lovino mi Tomate_

_Sat, Aug 28 04:36 PM_

"Um yeah… adorable." Gilbert muttered, once again wondering for his friend's sanity.

Francis chuckled beside him, "It is better than your boyfriend, what was his name, ah that's right, Nobody!"

Gilbert glared at Francis and retorted, "You're one to talk."

"At least both of us are getting some Gil." Antonio piped in, before he continued to type a reply to the angry Italian on the other end.

"I don't _need_ to get some! Because I'm Awesome!"

Francis sighed, a rose in his hand and his head near Gilbert's shoulder, "We both know you want some, specifically from that delicious looking Austrian in your room."

"He broke up with his girlfriend too! This is the perfect chance!"

"Yeah, his _girlfriend_. Don't you think the fact that he had one raises some problems?" Gilbert said, leaning back in the office chair in the others room. They had been lucky in being roomed together in the Wool house, whereas Gilbert was in another house altogether.

Francis smirked, "I'm sure your, ahem, 'Awesome' will work that out."

Gilbert shrugged, before remembering something from earlier, "Well actually,"

"Oui?"

"¿Sí?"

"He did seem to be interested in the new kid…" Gilbert said, his hand stroking his chin as if he had a beard.

"New kid?"

"Ja, the uptight Swiss I was talking about."

Francis and Antonio oh'ed in recollection, before Francis said, "This was abrupt, how long have they known each other?"

Gilbert waved his hand lazily to the side, "They were old buddies or something." He groaned and ran one hand through his hair, "But either way, I've either got a straight guy or a guy who has a crush on someone else on my hands. WHY ARE YOU FAILING ME AWESOMENESS?"

The others chuckled, Antonio going back to his phone and Francis dropping the rose in a large bouquet along with several others, and Gilbert let his head collapse into his arms.

He knew he didn't like that Vash. He could tell that the Swiss was imminent danger to his love life from the moment he saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter school will probably start~<strong>

**Character introduced:**

**Taiwan(Iris) + Monaco(Monique porque soy perezosa.) = Freshmen**

**Lithuania + Poland + Romano = Sophomores**

**Belgium(Edmee) = Junior**

**Once again, reviews are love and chocolate~ Tell me what you liked, disliked, wanna see, etc~**


	3. Do I attract you?

**AN: Once again thank you Miss Macabre Grey~**  
><strong>I wanted Switz to be younger than Prussia, and I realized almost all the girls were Freshmen, so I wanted Belgium to be older. Sorry~<strong>  
><strong>Taiwan probably won't be as hateable from Lili's point of view, just to warn you.<strong>  
><strong>Also sorry, but USUK is a definite. That and Spamano are my two OTPs that I refuse to split up ^^<strong>  
><strong>Loved the video, by the way.<strong>

**We have what can be interpreted as flirting this chapter :D!**

**I'm actually pretty happy with how this chapter turned out... I hope you all agree :)**

**No new side pairings this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I find this pointless, but I think the same of everything besides sleeping so here goes; I do not and (probably) never will own Hetalia. Or lapel pins. Which I bring up quite often.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"It's a four piece uniform, your pants, shirt, blazer and your tie. You can wear it of course, but the tie's only mandatory during assemblies and some other times." Ms. Karpusi smiled up at Vash, who had taken the clothes from her. "Do you have your lapel pins?"<p>

Vash looked at her surprised, "Lapel pins?"

"Rather than name tags, most students here will have one or two lapel pins to signify ownership. Several students will do their flag along with something personal, and we keep records of the symbols you use so we can return it if it gets lost. A lot of students will also trade them if they're in a relationship." Ms. Karpusi explained.

"Um, no, I didn't know we needed any," Vash replied.

Ms. Karpusi chuckled and patted him on the back, "Sorry, I forgot we don't tell new students about this. I would suggest going to the counselor before buying any, just to make sure no one else has your combination."

Vash nodded, reminding himself to take Lili with him, and thanked her.

"Of course. Oh!" She said abruptly, turning back to him, "Can I see your schedule quickly?"

Vash nodded mutely and handed it too her, wondering curiously as she scanned over it, stopping when she reached his block nine class, economics. "I was right, you have me as your econ teacher." She smiled at him one more time before handing back the paper, "I'm sure it will be a pleasure teaching you."

He nodded after her as she excused herself and put his uniform on the bed, wondering what to use as his lapel pins.

After deciding to use an edelweiss flower, he set out to get his sister from her house.

* * *

><p>After going through the chirpy Iris once again, Lili and Vash were on their way to the guidance building, a green triangular building between the dorms and the school. Having been there already, Vash found it much easier to get there than he had to find the dorms. They entered the building, nodding to the receptionist with a quick explanation and "she's in her office," and entered Ms. Popescu's office.<p>

"Ms. Popescu?"

"Ah, Vash and Lili. Did you need something?"

Lili spoke for Vash, "We heard about the pins and have decided on what we wanted."

Ms. Popescu nodded, pushing a strand of reddish brown hair from her face. "Of course. Here, I'll pull up the list." She fiddled with the computer a bit before turning back and signaling for them to go on.

"I wanted the crown on the Liechtenstein Flag, only the crown."

The counselor nodded, "No one has that, but you'll need it custom made and it won't be done for most likely a few weeks."

"That's fine." Lili said with a brief smile.

"And I was wondering if anyone had an edelweiss flower?"

Ms. Popescu pursed her lips and tacked the name into the machine, before saying, "Yes, we have a junior with an edelweiss flower, but he also has a music note. It would be fine if you only had the flower, but I would still suggest having a second."

Vash nodded and said, "In that case a gun." He could easily imagine his old friend with the pins, and was rather surprised by the remarkable similarity in taste between the junior and Roderich.

Ms. Popescu's eyebrows shot into the air, but she typed in the second lapel, hoping his father had served in the army or something of the sort. She liked to believe in her students.

"There's a store in the town nearby specifically catering to the pins, and you can order something custom but they also have several things pre-done, such as flags, flowers and foods. That would be the best place to buy these." Ms. Popescu finished.

"Of course. We'll go there then."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta sighed, turning to the Belgian across from her. "I just want some closure."<p>

"You sound like a chick." Edmee replied, bored.

"I am a chick." The other girl replied with a frown.

"No, you're a girl. You're not a chick." Edmee said adamantly, "You beat up guys with frying pans, you rip Gilbert a new one at least once a week, and you have published things on the Internet that no one should look at with pure eyes. And yet, here you are. Acting like a chick."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, I have an excuse to be a chick."

Edmee rolled her eyes. Admittedly, it had been only a week since she broke up with her Austrian ex, but a week felt like a long time when you had to listen to someone complain for the duration. "Why do you care so much more about this then when you broke up with Gilbert?"

Elizaveta sighed, leaning back in her chair with an all-knowing aura. "You don't understand. We broke up because he was _gay_."

"So?"

"So yaoi! But that's not the point; at least I knew why he broke up with me. Roddy was just very, very vague."

"Maybe he got sick of you calling him Roddy."

"Hush." Elizaveta said, throwing a friendly glare to Edmee. "I didn't call him that to his face anyway."

Edmee chuckled, biting into a bar of chocolate. "At least you're venting your anger."

Elizaveta frowned at this, fiddling with her hair. "I'm not angry at him for breaking up with me though."

"Well you sure seem it."

"I'm not angry at him for breaking up with me, I just want some closure."

Suddenly Edmee leaped out of her chair, looking around the room in shock and horror.

"What's wrong?" Elizaveta asked, worried about her harried friend.

"Nothing…" Edmee murmured, her hand shaky in front of her. "I just, I just had the oddest feeling of déjà vu."

* * *

><p>Gilbert fished the lapel pins out of his backpack, having kept the same ones every year. He smiled down at the Prussian eagle and the chick in his hand, two birds with two very different meanings. The eagle represented his ancestors, and the country they had loved and told him fantastical stories of. The baby chick, however, reminded him of the pet chick he had found on the road and nursed back to health. It was actually the 'class pet' of the chemistry class his father taught, and he would visit it during lunch or when he had time. He stuck the pins onto his blazer, hanging it on the closet knob for when he woke up.<p>

He heard the door open, and saw his two friends amble in, looking bored.

"Whatcha guys doing here?" he asked, as normally they would meet at the other dorm.

Francis looked him straight in the eye, pointing his finger at his face. "We have figured it out."

"What?"

"You must find out why votre petit Roderich is attracted to the mysterious 'Swiss' you speak of."

Gilbert looked at them dubiously before shoving the finger out of his face, saying, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

Antonio smirked up at him, a glint in his eyes. "Recon, mi amigo. Recon."

* * *

><p>Vash heard a knock on the door, and opened it to reveal the irksome albino from the day before. "What do you want?"<p>

Gilbert leaned in, before replying, "Feli's not here? I needed to get something from him."

Vash frowned before saying, "Well he's not. Come again when he is, and preferably, I'm not." He moved to close the door, but Gilbert stuck his foot in the crack quickly, halting it.

The Prussian chuckled, forcing open the door and walking in. "It's cool, he knows I'm getting it."

Vash glared after him for a few more seconds before walking back to his desk, not noticing that Gilbert was standing behind him.

"Oh? What's this?" Gilbert hummed, looking over Vash's shoulder.

Vash glanced up at the intruding Prussian and said, "It's my schedule. I'm copying it down for my sister."

"Interesting, interesting." Gilbert murmured, before snatching up the sheet and spinning around, "Kesese, let's see what our little Switz is up to~"

He pounced onto the bed, ignoring Vash, who had sprung up from his chair and was now next to Gilbert, trying to get the sheet back.

"Hm, honors pre-calc, honors NSL, Latin, honors Economics, Honors English 10, oh hey you have Ms. Allgood, she's a great teacher." Gilbert said, lazily reading off the schedule.

Vash glared at him for a few more minutes, his arms crossed.

"General PE, wow." He heard Gilbert say with a whistle.

"What about it? The only other option was Yoga."

Gilbert chuckled, "Nothing. Considering your other classes I just assumed you were in Honors PE."

Vash glared at Gilbert and lunged for the sheet, only to have him pull it above his head, "Give me that!"

"Only if you say please~"

"For fucks sake, if you don't give me the fucking sheet this instant I will fucking shoot you in the ass. Or the balls. But probably both. So give me back the sheet, _please._"

Gilbert frowned and dropped the paper, not watching as it flitted to the ground. "You're no fun."

"I'm not trying to be fun." Vash growled and picked up the paper from the ground before turning and stalking back to his seat.

Gilbert looked after him, before standing up and leaving the room, grabbing a random magazine from the Italian's side of the room and calling after him, "You shouldn't curse so much, either!"

"Fluff you!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert burst into the room, Francis and Antonio stopping what they were doing to turn to him.<p>

"Well?"

"Well what?" Gilbert fumed, "He's a jerk, that's what!"

"Maybe you bring out the jerk in him." Antonio suggested.

France nodded, "Oui, he does that to people."

"Haha, but really, and he curses like a fuckin' sailor!"

Francis and Antonio looked at each other for a few seconds before hesitantly saying,

"Well you do too, mon ami,"

"Well you do too, mi amigo."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! ARGH! HE JUST INFU-" Gilbert's rant was cut short by a knock on their door. Francis opened the door, revealing the person they had been speaking of.

"Why, bonjour mon cherie. And who might you be?"

"Is Gilbert here?"

Gilbert poked his head out from the room, noticing Vash for the first time. "Switz? What're ya doing here?"

Vash cringed, "Don't call me that. You took something of mine when you left."

Francis and Antonio watched the exchange with a mild interest, meeting Vash for the first time.

"No, all I took was what Feli was letting me borrow."

He narrowed his eyes, his hand open in front of him. "Look, I don't know why you needed to go into the room, and I don't care. Just give me the magazine you took please."

"Finally learned how to see please, I see." Gilbert replied, stopping when he heard the literal growl emanating from Vash's throat. "Why should I believe it's yours, anyway?"

Vash's eyebrow twitched, and he gave another venomous look to the albino. "Why don't you look at the magazine," he growled, "And tell me you really think its Feliciano's."

Gilbert turned back to room, picking up the magazine he had thrown on the bed. He looked at for a few seconds before walking back to the door with a slight blush. "Ahem," he coughed embarrassedly, "Maybe he got into guns recently."

Vash rolled his eyes, snatching the item from the other's hand, before turning and lightly slamming the door behind him.

Francis and Antonio turned to Gilbert, speaking in unison. "I don't know what you meant. He seemed Lovely."

* * *

><p>Erik was suddenly woken by a feeling of pressure on his chest. "Wha…" he mumbled, still only half conscious.<p>

"Ahahah~ I claim these breasts in the name of Korea da-ze~!"

Erik rolled his eyes, mostly used to his eccentric roommate's behavior. "That's nice and all, but would you mind getting off? I can't breathe."

Yong Soo pouted, but hopped off from the bed, his extra long sleeves making small whipping sounds as he moved around the room. Erik could still remember the look on Ms. Karpusi's face when the South Korean had specifically asked for too long sleeves.

"Being late was invented in Korea, you know~" he heard his friend sing from the other side of the room.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Erik questioned, leaning up against the headboard. Then he saw the clock. "Crud!" he exclaimed, leaping out of his bed and racing around the room, collecting everything into his backpack and tripping over his pants. He pulled them on hurriedly, combing his hair and tucking in his shirt on the way out. He tugged angrily at his tie, which he had accidently pinned beneath his puffin pin, before turning back to the still Korean. "Well? Let's go!"

"Ah, sorry!"

They raced out the house, passing a few students who had study hall block three, the first block on Mondays, and through the courtyard, until they reached the school buildings. They split there, Yong Soo to the cloud building and Erik to the sky building.

The Icelandic boy managed to skid into his Algebra II class seconds before the bell rang, taking the spot in the middle that was still available. He heard a soft giggle next to him, and turning, saw the girl he had met a few days ago.

"Lili!" he said surprised, fairly certain it was her name.

"Erik. And here I thought you would be the type who's always perfectly punctual." She said, a slight smile working it's way onto her face.

He laughed awkwardly, feeling his face turn red. "Yeah, normally I am. I guess it's something about the start of the year."

She giggled and turned back to the front of the class, nodding in agreement. A few seconds later, a brunette teacher wearing a tan skirt and a loose purple shirt walked in, introducing herself as Ms. Gordon.

"I'll be your algebra two teacher this year, and I hope everyone ends this school year with a good opinion of me." She said with a light laugh. She talked a bit more about coming into high school, their future units, and other introductory things before giving the class free time for the last fifteen minutes.

"She seems nice." Lili said, turning to Erik.

"Yeah, my brother said she's pretty lenient too."

"Brother?"

Erik nodded, "Yeah, he's the one I was with before. Lukas. And what about the person you were with?"

"Mhm, Vash is my brother."

They chatted a bit more, talking about their home countries and families, until the bell rang and they headed their separate ways.

Lili turned behind her once more, noticing Erik looking to, and they both blushed at being caught, before she hurried to her English class in the Rain building, the last of the three school buildings.

I'm glad we ended up here, she thought as she walked into the class, her face still tinged pink.

* * *

><p><strong>All the teachers, beside the ones based on Hetalia characters, are based on my friends. And yes, one of my good friend's last names is Allgood.<strong>

**As always~**

**South Korea = Freshman**

**Hungary = Junior**

****Why do I feel like I meant to put something else here... eh, oh well.**  
><strong>

**Review me any questions, comments and suggestions snalla~~  
><strong>


	4. And you don't have to make a sound

**AN: Grey: The way I see it, Korea looks younger than japan, acts younger than japan, and canonly is younger than japan, so there's really no way I couldn't make him younger. Also, japan hasn't been introduced yet... O.o  
>Sorry ('bout the USUK) ;;<br>-worship, worship-  
>GreeceKorea?  
>He doesn't really know enough people to be a slut... plus I think he wants to keep up a good image for his sister<br>-itches ear with foot- What?**

**Side Pairings Introduced: USUK, implied Dennor, Luxembourg x Monaco, if you squint while holding your screen upside down singing mamma mia showtunes!Ancient Rome x Germania  
><strong>

**Just a quick warning, updates will get a tad slower because of school.**

**Disclaimer: I own a homemade but quite amazing pirate hat, a lazy cat, several old snapple bottles, but sadly not Hetalia. Always next manga about anthropomorphic countries.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vash left his block four class, Latin, a bit confused but altogether understanding the concept. He murmured the declined states under his breath, trying to memorize at least the names. "Nominative, Genitive, Dative, Accusative, Ablative, Nominative, Genitive, Dative, Accusative, Ablative. Oh! Vocative." He smiled briefly and turned down the hallway to his block eight class, chemistry, the last block of Monday.<p>

The class was, yet again, in another building. In the Sky building were the Mathematics and Science classes, in the Rain building were the Social Studies, Literature and Language classes, while in the Cloud building were the miscellaneous electives and active classes. The last building was the Star building, which had the cafeteria and some offices and empty rooms no one knew the purpose of.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard his Latin teacher calling after him, "Yes, Mr. Vargas?" He said politely, hoping it wouldn't take very long.

The curly-haired teacher stopped when he reached Vash, and said, "You're rooming with my son, Feliciano Vargas, right?"

A nod.

A smile burst onto the teachers face, and he gave a booming laugh that rocketed off the lockers lining the halls. "Just take care of him is all," he said, clapping the harried Swiss on the back. He turned to leave, before turning again and saying, "You're a natural at languages, by the way."

Vash smiled at this, though he wasn't very surprised. He already spoke French, German and English after all. After confirming it was all the professor had to say, he hurried to his next class, which was luckily at the very front of the Sky building.

He looked around the classroom for a place to sit, he saw the American who had helped him wave him over, and he walked awkwardly to the seat that he was patting. Normally he tried to avoid the type, but science had never been his forte and it would be advantageous to make friends with others in the class.

"Hello," he said with a brief incline of his head.

"Hey! I'm Alfred." Alfred said, before letting out an irritating laugh that sounded like 'nahaha', "You new here?"

Vash looked at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before nodding in response.

"Cool! You'll love it here, trust me."

They were interrupted by a longhaired man strolling into the class, carrying an air of power. "Quiet!" he bellowed, effectively silencing all the side conversations. "My name is Alric Beilschmidt, you will not call me by my first name. I am your chemistry teacher this year, and I might be some of your German teachers. Despite this, this class is for Science only, and even if you are in my other class, I will not be answering questions or doing anything regarding German. Understood?"

The entire class nodded quickly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the intimidating Teacher.

"Tomorrow we will be doing a brief overview of what you should have learnt in eighth grade, but today we're not supposed to do anything new," here he muttered something about stupid Latin teachers before continuing, "So you can leave early. Class dismissed."

Vash was surprised by the extremely short class, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Next to him, Alfred turned, his backpack slung haphazardly over his shoulder. "I heard he's really strict, even to his kids."

"His kids are here?" Vash replied, grabbing his backpack from the ground.

"Yeah, Gilbert and Ludwig."

Vash nodded, figuring the Gilbert was the same one. "I can imagine why."

Alfred nodded eagerly, not noticing someone who could be his twin behind him. "Alfred…"

He spun around, his backpack swinging through the air, "Oh, hey Mattie!" he turned back to Vash, an arm looping around the other's neck. "This is Matthew, my brother."

Matthew chuckled awkwardly, trying and failing to get out of his brother's grasp. "Half-brother, actually."

"Nahaha! A situation where the term brother from another mother fits!"

"Um, right." Vash said, looking at the excited American strangely before offering his hand to the struggling Matthew. "I'm Vash, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." He replied with a brief smile, proving himself politer than his brother.

Vash looked at the lapel pins of the two brothers, having found through the course of the day that they could give him a lot of information on the person. On Matthew's was a polar bear, and a stack of pancakes. His brother was the first person he had seen with three, an American flag, the head of an alien, and the third was a strange green bunny looking thing with wings.

"What- is that?" he questioned curiously, pointing the creature.

Alfred looked down, seeing where he was pointing. "Oh, I have no idea. That's not mine actually. It's Arthurs."

"Are you two going out then?" he asked, remembering what Ms. Karpusi had said about exchanging pins.

Alfred chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, "No, um, actually-"

He was cut off by the slamming of the door and an angry British voice growling, "Alfred!" a blonde boy with very distinguishable eyebrows stormed in, shoving a finger into the nervous American's chest. "How many times must I to tell you to stop taking my pin!"

"Hey! This time it wasn't my fault!" Alfred protested, "Kiku, your roommate, who actually has access to your room may I mention, told me to wear yours and then just took mine!"

"And why would he do that?"

Alfred rolled his eyes with a huff, "I don't know, he said something about cheering up Lizzy. Now that I think about it," he began, "she did seem oddly happy seeing me wear it during lunch…"

Arthur frowned but accepted the excuse, easily recognizing the Hungarian's behavior. "It doesn't matter anyhow. Could you please return it to me?"

"Of course Iggy," Alfred replied, calling him by the nickname aforementioned Japanese student had come up with. He took off the pin, and leaning a bit too close in the blushing Briton's opinion, removed the hamburger one as well. "Ya happy?"

"Quite." He replied stiffly.

Vash watched the entire affair from the background, also noticing Matthew's all-knowing smirk. Alfred suddenly remembered the other two, and dragged Vash forward. "Hey, by the way, what is that green thing anyway? Vash wanted to know."

Arthur turned red for an instant before retaining his composure, "I'll ignore your abysmal introduction for the instant. It's a- It's a flying- It's just a bunny, nothing special about it."

Alfred smirked and turned to Vash, "Ya hear that? It's a flying bunny, that's all."

Arthur continued to fidget with the bottom of his blazer, his shirt tucked in and unfidgetable with. He muttered something about mints. Before either could ask him what he meant however, he had stepped out of the room with thank you for exchanging the pins.

Alfred sprinted out after him, giving a backwards wave to Vash, and they could hear him calling out Arthur's name from the room.

"They forgot about me again…" he heard Matthew sigh, before trudging out the door after his brother and the student council president. He stopped at the door and gave a friendly wave to Vash, who waved back hesitantly.

Vash sighed, realizing too late that making friends with Alfred would only result in things he didn't particularly desire. Matthew seemed better however.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it."<p>

Gilbert turned to the Hungarian who was sitting on a desk across the room from him. He was in his father's second classroom, playing with the baby chick. He wondered when she had come in, not having heard the door open.

"Don't like it?" he asked surprised, "What's not to like, it's a baby chick!"

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, sliding off the desk and striding over. "You know what I mean. I don't like this 'crush' you have on Roderich."

Gilbert went back to playing with the chirping bird. "And here I thought you would be the one trying to get us together."

She looked down at the albino, her arms crossed and eyes cold. "You know why we broke up. I don't want that to happen to him."

"Telling him I'm gay may be a bit late, but I appreciate the warning."

"That's not why and you know it!" She shouted, no longer restraining her voice. "You can't expect to reach his level, to become pure again!" She choked on a sob, "Roddy, Roddy is like nutmeg."

Gilbert tilted his head, wondering how the master of metaphors would find a way to incriminate him with this.

"He's bitter, but in a pleasant way, he's too intricate to tell, and he's just right with others." She glared at him, drying her tear with her sleeve, refusing to let any more fall. "But you. You are fire. You're warm at a distance, but you burn all who draw too near. Have you ever burnt nutmeg? Have you ever smelt that acrid scent that you can't tell the origin of?"

Gilbert ignored her, turning back to the cheeping Gilbird. "What's your point?"

Elizaveta turned from her walk to the door, one hand on the frame. "You never loved me Gil. You couldn't ever love anyone, and you never will."

There was a slight click of the door as she left, accentuated by another chirp from the chick. "Yeah," Gilbert said chuckling, "I've dated some crazy girls."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta leaned against the door of the science classroom, before collapsing to the ground.<p>

"I really am a chick." She said, laughing weakly. Gradually all her sobs turned into hiccupped laughs, a half-hearted attempt to cover the tears pouring down her face. Eventually she stopped crying, and pulled herself up, slapping herself a few times before thanking god no one had been in the hallway to see her breakdown.

She laughed a bit more, only this time heart behind it. She knew Gilbert wouldn't heed her warnings, but she also knew what she said had reached where it mattered.

She had lied when she said the Prussian could never love. She knew somewhere out there was someone who Gilbert could love with his whole, as gushy as it sounded, but it wasn't Roderich. It hadn't been her either.

And she was fine with that.

* * *

><p>Lili looked up when her roommate walked in, in a frenzy. "Monique? What's wrong?"<p>

Monique looked up from her closet, before smiling lightly and returning to shuffling through her clothes at the speed of light. "Nothing, Nothing." She stopped briefly at a cream blouse before muttering to herself and flipping through the rest. Finally she gave up and spun around, facing Lili.

"Liliane,"

"Lili."

"Yes of course, Lili. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but,"

Lili smiled and gestured to her closet, "Take whatever you like."

"Thank you so much!"

Lili watched curiously as she looked at her dresses and shirts. "I'm guessing you're going out on a date."

Monique blushed for a moment before continuing her examination of a brown shirt with a bow around the scoop. "Yes, with Siegfried."

Lili hummed in understanding before asking bashfully, "Do you know anything about an Erik? Erik Stefansson?"

The Monacan paused and nodded, "Yes, but if you want to know about him, I suggest talking to his brother, or his brother's boyfriend." She stopped, taking back what she said, "Actually, don't talk to the boyfriend. He's the most annoying Dane I've ever met. You can also talk to his roommate or Iris's brother, Shen." She turned in the shirt, "Just get Iris to ask them and they'll tell you everything you want. Us girls gotta help each other out." She said with a very uncharacteristic wink.

Lili nodded in thanks, before saying "You look great."

Monique burst into a nervous grin, grabbing her pink overcoat from the chair as she left. "Merci!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked at the Austrian across him. "Roderich, are you just playing this with me because you know you'll win?"<p>

"I have no idea what you mean." Roderich replied, staring at the table in concentration.

"Was that a lie?"

"Possibly. Check, by the way." He said, moving his bishop.

Gilbert stared at the board, and saw his king was indeed a few steps diagonal from Roderich's bishop. "Verdammt! Again?" he whined, moving his king up a space.

Roderich smirked, an evil glint shining off his glasses. "Beginners move. Checkmate." He toppled the white king with his knight.

"What? How did that happen!"

Roderich sighed and leaned back in his seat, sipping from his cup of tea. "You shouldn't move the king, you should block the enemy's attack."

"But then they'll take my other piece!"

"And if you block it one place away from the king, as you should, you can take theirs." Roderich replied simply.

Gilbert crossed his arms and looked to the side, "Whatever. It's not like this will help me in an actual fight or anything."

Roderich looked at him for a few seconds before putting the tea back on the table. He began to wipe his glasses with a handkerchief, something he often did when he was curious about something. "I do wonder about that. Normally you would refuse anyone who wanted to play something as 'wimpy' as chess. Why did you accept my proposal?"

As much as he hated feeling like a teenage school girl, Gilbert had to admit he always got a bit love struck when the pianist took off his glasses, his violet eyes brighter not behind the wall of glass that had always hid Roderich's emotions. He chuckled sadly at the question, before standing up from his chair and stretching his knees. He looked at Roderich, a hint of hate and love, pure bliss and wretched misery in his eyes. He leaned toward the table, gently altering the setout of the game before leaving, answering his question, "You are the most dense bag of nutmeg I have ever met!"

Roderich looked at the board, at the black king Gilbert had pushed over, and dragged next to the fallen white one. "What is that even supposed to mean?" he murmured.

If I can't come up to you, I'll drag you down to me.

* * *

><p><strong>RANDOM DRAMA FTW~~~~<strong>

**Despite what it appears, this still is a Prusswitz fic. Just, give it a few thousand words, kay?**

**It's been a long time since I played chess, so if I messed something up, please tell me/sorry ^^**

**Here we go again~~~**

**Hong Kong(Shen) = Freshman**

**Canada + Luxembourg(Siegfried) = Sophomores**

**England + Japan + Denmark(Mathias, though it hasn't been said yet) = Juniors**

**For the grades of Monaco and Luxembourg, I'm using Monaco's constitution(1911) and Luxembourg's independence from france (1812) as their countries' ages, rather than some other ways, so this explains why Siegfried is older than Monique, although some would say the opposite.**

**I burnt nutmeg for you, I want reviews D:C**  
><strong>Jk, jk~ but really.<strong>


	5. I could be anything you like

**AN: Short and late chapter OTL**

**Grey: You're in the IB program? Trust me I want to~ I don't know who those people are, but yes. I would like to see that.**  
><strong>Aw, what do you have against england?<strong>  
><strong>I'm trying to get to it as fast as I can, I promise!<strong>  
><strong>No, I won't :D<strong>  
><strong>Trust me, it does *not* offend me. -eyebrow waggle- I keep meaning to make an m fic, but I'm too cowardly. Maybe later.<strong>  
><strong>LuxLiech... I'll do that sometime.<strong>  
><strong>PSH NO. I'm making everything about the high school beside the classes up. My school is a boring one building school without any dorms. Thank you though~<strong>  
><strong>I was originally going to have skhk and rochu, but I'm considering Russia x S. Korea. Which do you think?<strong>  
><strong>I already have some egypt x turkey and giripan planned, but they don't really show up much anyway.<strong>  
><strong>I don't hate you~ -hugs back-<strong>  
><strong>Idk what CAS hours are... I think they're what SSL hours are to me ^^<strong>  
><strong>I'm Indian? What? I'm not there yet, plus because I'm taking two languages I have no free space in my schedule. In junior year maybe...<strong>  
><strong>Long reply e.e<strong>

**Kokyou Konran: I actually just wanted to put the line "You are the most dense bag of nutmeg I have ever met!" in there. But thank you ;xAx.**  
><strong>You don't want to. I wasn't lying when I said it stinked.<strong>

**WARNING: THIS SHORT CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN IN A WEIRD STYLE WHILE UNDER STRESS FROM FINALS AND QUITE POSSIBLY INTOXICATION BY THE MOLD GROWING IN MY ROOM. DO NOT EXPECT MUCH OF IT.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo nada de la serie Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I find it quite impressive of you to have made friends so quickly. You used to be so shy."<p>

Vash turned to Roderich, who was seated across from him at the small café table. "I've never been shy."

"I didn't want to say anti-social."

Vash narrowed his eyes, huffing at his sister's snicker. "Why did you bring it up anyway?"

"You know Ludwig," Roderich said, reaching for his bag, which was _not_ a purse.

Vash nodded, "He's in a few of my classes, and he's at my room because of Feliciano often."

"That seems about right." Roderich pulled out two small slips of paper, "Well, his birthdays this Sunday, and Feliciano and I were planning something for him and he suggested I invite you."

Lili took both the invitations, gasping a bit at the very realistic renaissance like pictures hand drawn on them.

"I see."

Lili looked up from the papers, smiling up at her brother, "Can we go?" she asked sweetly, deciding not to voice her hopes for a certain Icelandic boys presence at the event.

Vash squirmed in his seat for a few moments before crumbling to his sister's plea. "Fine."

"I'll tell him that then." Roderich pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling lightly.

"This Sunday then? Where?" Lili inquired, slipping the invitation into her bag.

"Gilbert and my dorm."

Vash nodded again, rising from his seat and signaling for his sister to follow him. "We'll see you then."

Roderich waited till they were out of sight before heaving a sigh and collapsing his head into his hands. "Well that went pretty well." He stayed in that position for a few seconds before a realization came to him.

"… Am I paying?"

* * *

><p>Ludwig smiled awkwardly in the middle of the party, which despite being for him, involved most of the high school, probably invited by his Italian boyfriend. He lightly blushed at the word, still not used to calling Feliciano by the term. They had only been officially going out for a few days, but Ludwig had felt something for him for much longer.<p>

"Luddy! Luddy!" He heard the aforementioned sophomore call, "Look at who just came!"

Ludwig faced Feliciano, seeing a disgruntled Vash and excited Lili being dragged by his boyfriend towards Ludwig.

"H-Happy Birthday Ludwig."

"Happy Birthday Ludwig!"

He smiled politely, greeting them in turn. Eventually Feli dragged them off to the kitchen, most likely to discuss pasta. So, he went back smiling awkwardly in the middle of the party.

* * *

><p>Gilbert wasn't entirely sure when the alcohol got in. Now normally, he would know exactly when, because normally, he was the one that brought it, but this time, it was some fancy champagne that you had to drink by the glass and savor the taste of.<p>

Stupid Spaniard.

The main reason he had a problem with champagne rather than beer was that opposite to most, he could drink bottle after bottle of beer and not get drunk. Champagne got to his head. Must be the bubbles.

So he wasn't entirely sure how the alcohol got in, but he certainly didn't mind. He loved this type of drunk. Not really drunk, rather buzzed. Everything was a bit fuzzy, and his head had begun to feel like there was a second heart throbbing in it. He had been thinking of Roderich again, only not really. He had been trying to think like him.

He supposed he was a bit attractive. He could tell how silky his hair was, it was mid-length, blonde, and it always had that messy appearance. Gilbert wondered if the Swiss just woke up and patted down his hair. He didn't seem the type to style it.

"Gil!" he heard Francis call from across the room. He realized he had been in a daze for the past few minutes, and he snapped out of it, putting on his signature grin.

"Francis! Toni!"

Antonio turned at his nickname, allowing the Italian in his grip to escape, and waved to the Prussian. "Come over here! We have a betting pool!"

Gilbert brightened, leaping to the other side of the room and looping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Kesesese, betting pool on what though?"

Francis smirked, "Just watch."

He looked to where the Frenchman was watching, and came upon the sight of Arthur and Alfred sitting awkwardly next to each other on the couch, looking purposefully away from each other.

"Two hours."

Francis smirked and nodded, his hand open for the twenty bucks Gilbert had forked over.

As they watched and waited, Gilbert's mind began to stray back. Nice eyes too. He'd always been fond of green. That was one of the reasons his crush on Roderich had come as a surprise.

Suddenly there was a lengthy oh from Francis and Antonio, and he turned to see the nervous couple had finally left, Alfred pulling Arthur lightly out the room, most likely to the Brit's room on the same level.

"Fusoso~ one hour, pay up."

Gilbert groaned and Francis sighed dramatically, but handed over the grand total of eighty dollars. Forty of which were Antonio's in the first place.

He frowned at the money but pocketed it all the same, muttering, "You're both so cheap."

So maybe he had nice eyes. And silky hair. And pale skin.

Gilbert had all those things, only more so!

Maybe he'd had too much champagne.

Why else would he be walking over to where the Swiss was grabbing his coat, preparing to leave?

* * *

><p>"Oh god. How much champagne did you drink anyway? And why do <em>I<em> have to walk you back?"

"I've n'idea wha' ya mean." Gilbert slurred, clapping Vash on the back. "And yer not takin' me back. Yer takin' me to. I'm leavin' my room."

Vash frowned, realizing the other was correct. "Where am I supposed to be taking you then?"

"I'll jus' crash at yer place. Feli'll probably stay wit west." Gilbert replied, an out-of-place smirk on his face.

Vash frowned, saying, "How did you come up with 'West' anyway?"

Gilbert threw his hands out in front of him, as if to tell an epic tale, "Well, you know how we grew up separately and all,"

"Yeah."

"Right well, he grew up ov' in west Germany, and I 'as in east Germany, until I moved over here o' course, so I just kinda called him that."

"That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard." Vash retorted bluntly, pinching the arm Gilbert had snuck over his shoulder.

"I was six. What'd you expect?" Gilbert groaned.

"Well you've gained ten years and yet haven't matured. I don't know what I was expecting, really."

They arrived at Vash's door a few seconds later, Vash fumbling to get the key before entering.

"Hey, why's your room so dull?"

"Your speech is getting clearer. You must be sobering up." Vash responded, ignoring the original question.

Gilbert grinned and fell back onto the bed, downy blankets puffing around him. "Nah. I anything I'd say I'm getting drunker."

"You get politer the drunker you get?"

"Well they do say states of inebriation bring about addled mindsets." Gilbert replied, looking lazily at the pictures of his brother that surrounded the bed.

Vash's eyebrows shot into the air, and he took a second to look at the resting Prussian before remarking, "Self-aware and intellectual. I daresay we have multiple personalities."

Gilbert shot up in the bed, full on grinning at the now cautious Swiss. "Be happy I'm like this Switz. Normally I'd be flirting with everyone in sight."

"I suppose you realized as I was the only one in sight, the results would be futile."

Vash wasn't entirely certain how Gilbert had gotten off the bed and next to him so quickly, but all he was really sure about was that there was a hand on his back, lazily stroking up and down that shouldn't be there.

And another was cupping his chin, causing him to look up at glinting red eyes that were _much_ too close.

Gilbert leaned in, his mouth passing dangerously close to places it should not be dangerously close to, before resting near his ear, where he whispered in deep tone, a hint of something not so polite underneath, "Are you sure about that?"

Vash couldn't suppress the shudder that ran up his spine, that he convinced himself was _purely_ from disgust, before he pushed the intoxicated albino off him, stammering, "Y-yes! I'm absolutely certain!"

Gilbert smirked dangerously from his landing place on the bed before pulling himself up and strutting into the bathroom. "Well if you're so certain, I'm not going to persist."

"I don't think I like an intellectual you." Vash muttered, staring stupidly where the Prussian had been seconds ago. Though if anything saying this only made him realize he must like the normal Gilbert at least an ounce. "No!" he growled, pacing around the room. "I don't like him at all! That must mean I like the drunk him even less than the normal him, that's all!"

"Dude. I'm going to sleep. Could you think in your head?"

Vash snapped around, coming across Gilbert sitting on his roommate's bed, looking at him dubiously. "Trust me, this is interesting an' all, but I have history first block and Ms. Hassan's a total bitch about being late. Night."

Vash stared wide-eyed at him for a few more seconds before shuffling to his bed and setting himself in it, turning of the light before murmuring "Good Night."

* * *

><p>There was a little piece of fraying paint on the corner of Gilbert's room. Whenever he woke up he would watch it for a few minutes before either pulling himself up or, more likely, getting shoved out of bed by the frequently room-crashing Hungarian woman.<p>

So when he found himself sans piece of fraying paint, he was quite understandably confused.

"Wha?" he gurgled, a wave of nausea and pink pricks in his head overwhelming him. He stumbled out of the bed, grumbling as he moved.

"You're finally up?"

He swing his head to face the blond standing in front of him.

"West?"

Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temple before nodding slowly, "Yeah. Come on, we'll be late for school."

"Where'd Switz go?" Gilbert asked, pouring some tap water into a plastic cup.

"He left earlier with Feli when we came by to pick up his stuff."

"Hm." a swish of the lukewarm water. "Bad idea to have a party on Sunday."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed and he shouldered his bag, "It wasn't supposed to have any alcohol. You realize Lars is going to be completely pissed about this."

"Lars already got pissed. In a different sense of the term, of course." Gilbert retorted with a chuckle. "I'll go right after I pick up my stuff from my room."

"Tell Vash you're sorry by the way." he added before leaving the room.

Gilbert nodded, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be sorry about, figuring his younger brother knew better than him. "Awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am very aware that this chapter is odd.<strong>

**But... It's the weekend so that means faster updates o7o**

**Moving on~**

**Netherlands (Lars) = Senior**

**Germany's birthday is October third, and I was going by 2010 time, so yeah, it would've been on a Sunday.**

**Review and questions, comments or suggestioooooooons~  
><strong>


	6. God love all your sentimental virtue

**AN: Ne... This update is almost so late that I don't have to apologize, maybe~?**

**Grey: ;;; Sorry ;;;**

**There's a fair amount of Turkey/Japan from what I've seen**

**Congratulations and Good job!**

**Thank you, that's nice to hear because I was a bit nervous about the last chapter...**

**I should.**

**We should.**

**( Haha... hurry it up ;;; )**

**Sorry about the ridiculously late chapter, Bi/Tri-daily updates are back up starting now. This chapter is up pretty much just because I needed an update, so it's short and contains nothing of great importance. But fret not! The next shall have actual substance.**

**Disclaimer: I owned hetalia for a day; it involved much being beat up by peace prizes for writing this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vash walked out of his third block class still a bit harried. He didn't like to think of himself as sensitive, or the type to care much about what others did to him or thought about him. Neutral, he supposed. The one exception he allowed was his younger sister; Liliane.<p>

Lili was his birth sister, but they had been raised separately; not dissimilar to Gilbert and Ludwig's situation. They first 'met' each other when he was ten, and she had just turned nine. Their parents had given each other a few crude exchanges, pushing each child forward as if happy to be rid of them. They connected instantly, their similar situations and sibling blood seeking out one to hold comfort with.

That was also the day he had met Roderich. He was a year older, eleven, but to Vash he had seemed decades older than him at the time. The three had grown up together in the small town. They used to debate whether it was in Austria, Switzerland, or Liechtenstein, each child's patriotism going strong. It was in Austria.

Every now and then, after at least two years together, Roderich began to fight. He wasn't serious, Vash and Lili could tell, but the emotions were there. Vash had yet to learn that the 'Gilbert and Elzovet' he had always complained about were the same as the ones he knew now. And Vash had always helped him, brought him back, listened to him complain.

But it seemed the moment Vash began to let another person into life, a new brother, Roderich began to grow further apart.

It was almost like he was purposely avoiding the Swiss, as if there was something keeping him from being his friend.

So the next year, when the program ended, and Vash and Lili were brought back (both to their mother in Switzerland, their father had 'expressed a disinterest in keeping them any longer' in her angry words) he had found it relatively easy not to mourn over his separation from the others in the town. Lili had been a bit more upset, but the siblings had established a relationship such as, if you're with me then I'll be fine.

Until now.

At some point, some point Vash hadn't made sure to catalog, every conversation with his sister ended in the same aspect, some doting view of Erik. Last time he checked his hair was 'so shiny' everyday. And no, he didn't particularly see how 'unique' his eyes were. Well, he did, actually, but he didn't feel the need to _comment _on it.

And he knew it was only Erik, too. I mean here was a man with silver hair and bright sangria eyes yet she didn't talk about _that_.

Vash wasn't so protective as to keep his younger sister from him, but he still wanted to know more about this mysterious boy than his appearance.

So he walked out of third block a bit irritated.

* * *

><p>"Dude. Why're ya so pissed?"<p>

Vash turned to see Gilbert leaning over the counter, staring at him. "Because you seem to have become a regular occurrence in my life." He growled. Gilbert frowned, the pit of the cherry he had eaten cracking before he spit it across the room into the trash can lying idly by. Vash rolled his eyes, used to the nonverbal responses he would receive at times. "I'm concerned about Lili's adoration."

"Ah, yes, Erik." Gilbert nodded, fiddling with the stem, "He seems nice." A smirk flashed by Gilbert's face for a moment before he converted back to the fake stoic expression.

Vash glared half-heartedly at him for a moment, "Seriously, what are you doing here."

"Do you have any marshmallows?"

"What do you need... nevermind. I don't even want to know." Vash responded decidedly, confused.  
>"Gonna microwave 'em." Gilbert answered as if it answered everything.<p>

The Swiss's eyes widened and he gaped up at him for a few seconds. "What? Why?"

Gilbert mimicked the expression, "You've never had microwaved marshmallows before!" He shook his head as if the very idea was incomprehensible. "You're missing out on life man!"

"I'll remember that." Vash replied with a roll of his eyes. "Of course I don't have any, did you think I would? Feliciano might though."

"That's what I'd been thinking, anyway." Gilbert flicked him another light look before heading to the small kitchen-esque area of the dorm room. Vash stared at the floor for a few moments, at a loss for what to do, as he heard banging and shuffling noises from the area. He heard plastic ripping, and a few seconds later electronic beeping that must have been the microwave. He wasn't- no. He definitely was. "Gilbert!" he called, racing into the room, "You're not doing it _here_?"

Gilbert spun, holding two mugs with small laces of white on the top and forks inside. "Yeah. Not a problem, is it?" He held out one of the mugs, inclining his head as if offering it to him. Vash took it cautiously. He pulled out the fork, a small strand of white goo stringing after, hardening and breaking off. "Try it!" Gilbert was unnervingly eager, crunching on a bit of his own.

"I-I am..." he replied hesitantly, sticking the still hot... goo... into his mouth. It was overwhelmingly sweet, more so, actually, than an unmicrowaved one. He swallowed it, the marshmallow sticking to his throat for a few seconds. "Okay. I tried it."

Gilbert hummed something from in front of him, completely absorbed in his own. "Amathing, ithn't id?"

"To start a war over." Vash replied snarkily with roll of the eyes. "Now seriously, you've got your marshmallows, and I need to finish my homework. Are you leaving?"

"You know, I think I deserve a reward." Gilbert said with a grin.

"And why's that?"

"I haven't made a sexual innuendo about what we're eating yet."

* * *

><p><strong>No new characters~<strong>

**My writing is fueled by your reviews, tell me what you liked, what you hated and what you wanna see!**


	7. I guess I'm a little bit shy

**AN: ****Mostly humor because I'm in a humorous mood. Sorry FoolishLittleDuck :\**

**Also, I caved. I made China a teacher. I think it was just too much of a stretch to have Turkey be a teacher (more as the Ottaman empire... ) and then have China as a student, cause he's one of the ancients, after all. And yes, I realize I made a huge error in that China already has been introduced, but I've changed it to the Netherlands. I'm sorry guys, there's no excuse. I couldn't access my old chapters, and was going completely from memory. I hope you can look over this continuity error and continue reading ;/;**

**GUESS WHAT. I have a _real_ reason for the usual lateness this time. I WAS ON VACATION. Which meant, less time for writing, and NO WIFI. (The horror) Also my computer broke because it's-(this speech has been censored, please move along)**

**Grey: I AGREE.**

**Me too~~ ;^; Aw shucks -blush-**

**It's just me and my dirty mind.**

**AAAAAHHH I'M SORRRY**

**You loved! I'm just not good at making the first move -doubleblush-**

**FoolishLittleDuck: Glad to hear it~~!**

**;;; I'll try... starting next chapter... ;;;**

**Pairings introduced: TurkeyxEgypt,**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, this would be on fictionpress. But it's not. Because I don't.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Elizaveta paced in front of her ex-boyfriends' room, biting her bottom lip which had already begun to bleed and she was certain it would chap in a horrifically unappealing way by the morning. She raised her fist to knock again before lowering it with a quiet sigh.<p>

What if he thought she was lying? What if he thought this was all a ruse to get them back together... there were certainly enough sappy romcoms that proved it could work as one.

But he knew she was an action girl, right?

She nodded her head determinedly, to which no one responded because no one was there, and spun with her hand raised.

Aaaaand then lowered it.

She seemed desperate. They'd only just broken up after all. And what if Gilbert answered? What if Roderich wasn't even there? She didn't have an excuse to see him beside the truth, and she certainly wasn't going to tell _anyone_ besides the intended audience that.

She shook her head, clearing it of any hesitant thoughts and rapped sternly on the door, striking a strict pose that would deem insanity to the man who called her nervous.

The pose stuck for a few minutes as she listened for any sound beside her own erratic heartbeat. Finally, after a second knock and again no results, she laughed in a half-relieved half-I-can't-believe-this way. No one was home. She rolled her eyes and turned around, smacking into the man she was looking for.

"Oomph!"

"Wha- Liz? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Roderich, wonderful! I have a _really really _big favor to ask of you."

* * *

><p>As always, open house week hit Hesperia Academy like a well predicted and planned for hurricane. The nearby hotel was rented out, calls were made between student and parent, and meetings were made between teacher and student. Slowly grades began to shape up, if only to eventually fall back down the moment the poor student in question's parents left town.<p>

To make up for the long distance flights necessary, work lost, and whatever other consequences of leaving your home for a week made, the school put out its greatest efforts to appease the often wealthy parents of their students.

But for certain teachers, enough was enough.

"GRAAAH." Roxanna Popescu cried, flinging her arms into the air in a symbol of defeat.

"Oh look." Sadiq Anan said disinterestedly. "Poppy gave up."

"I did not _give up-_"

"Let her be Sadiq, she's had a rough day." Kleo Hassan added, sipping her spicy (he still wasn't sure about that...) hot chocolate.

"-and don't call me that!-"

"Really what happened?"

"-and I _most of all_-"

"You know Elizaveta Hedervary?"

"-deserve to '_give up'_-"

"Yeah, she's great at- whatever it is I teach."

"-even though I didn't-"

"Pottery. Yeah, she seems to _hate_ Poppy. Like, real bad for some reason."

"- because unlike you, I-"

"Really? She's such a nice girl."

"-have to speak to _half_ the-"

"Either way, she helped Gilbert with a prank..." All the teachers in the lounge cringed hearing 'Gilbert' and 'prank' in the same sentence. "And with some actual brain behind the operation, Poppy's car ended up... different, at the end of the day."

"-the parents of the _entire_ student popula-" Roxanna cut herself off abruptly when she seemed to finally realize no one was listening. "Is anyone listening!" Only in order to confirm her fears, apparently.

"No."

"Nah."

Iphigenia Karpusi smiled warmly to her fellow staff member. "I'm listening."

Which, of course, made her feel ten times worse. Iphi was the economics teacher, a 'recommended aka do-it-or-fail class', as well as one of the seniors' counselor, and thus had approximately twice the amount of work as her and Al combined. "Th-thanks Iphi..." She mumbled, before ducking her head back into the filing cabinet.

But the wrath of Roxanna Popescu should be feared, and for good reason. She snuck a peek from a manilla folder, and if her face wasn't hidden one could see the cruel smirk hidden inside. It was time to get back at her tormenters, and she had the _perfect_ way how.

"By the way Kleo, Sadiq's dating your son."

"HEY!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"You want me to-"<p>

"Be my boyfriend. Well, pretend, but you know, that sounds so cliche..."

"Because?"

Elizaveta sighed dramatically, running her hand through her hair in an effort to hide the blush on her face. _Exasperated,_not embarrassed. _Exasperated._ "They decided not to call me because parents week was coming up, and I haven't told them yet... you know what'll happen if I tell them while they're here."

Roderich sighed as well, his gesture being to rub the small red dots on the bridge of his nose, but he knew what she was talking about. It wasn't like they were bad about it or anything, but he wouldn't want to be on Elizaveta's side.

Ever since she had miraculously turned from a boy (not even 'tomboy' no one would be surprised if she had something else in her pants-) to being a fresh girl with long flowing hair and flowers and aprons and cooking or at least frequent usage of frying pans, her parents had decided she had changed inside too. To Barbie. Or rather, to, Barbie with emotions only of love and kindness and cheeks containing hidden tear ducts of large ie massive proportions. The first time she broke up with a boy, she had been forced to endure a long series of action movies (which had been nice) romantic comedies (which had been weird; she was with her parents) and other category-curious movies. Sounds nice, right?

Not when you're forced to watch them between two bawling parents in a long row while they continue to hug you, coddle you and talk about how all bees are asses. And then giggle and say they meant it in the donkey way.

It was just awkward.

And she had dumped him.

So he nodded reluctantly, with a parting, "But only in front of your parents." and she had squealed in glee, hugged him, sprung back, danced out the door and closed it on the way out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lady... Delirium."<em>

"GET OFF THE STAGE FRANCIS." Gilbert bellowed up at his friend just as he bowed, winking at the glaring beauty in the corner.

"That was for you, Natalia." Francis said in a sultry tone through the microphone. The mood and demeanor was quickly diminished, however, when he squeaked in fright at the knife stuck in the floor, which had seconds before ripped to shreds the rose he was holding in offering. "Yes, yes I'm getting off-" He sighed shakily and did indeed hop off the foot high stage in the chorus room.

"'Ow waz I?" He asked with a wink to the general company.

"Has your accent gotten thicker?" Vash asked in a truly curious way.

"Perchance." Francis replied lazily, announcing the 'ance' in a way only Frenchmen can get away with without looking like arses.

"That's... really weird."

Gilbert slung his arm around the dubious Spaniard's shoulder, nodding at Vash's observation. "He always gets like that after a French song." Antonio nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of..." Matthew added, which, of course, went unnoticed. "Half the lyrics-"

"Were complete nonsense." Finished Vash. Besides the singer himself, they were the only ones in the chorus room who spoke French, as the only other experienced speakers either had a different class or weren't in chorus at all.

"_Mon petit belle russe_ won't notice."

"She's Belorussian."

"Same thing."

A head of black hair slumped onto the so far quiet Egyptian's shoulder, emanating a groan. "Well I doubt the only words in English being 'crazy lady' will help your case." It uttered, in a truly pitiful manner.

"Iris?" Vash asked with a justified amount of shock in his voice. "You're less... hyper."

She yawned.

Gupta rolled his eyes, patting her head amicably. "She depends on sugar... she's either very hyper or just crashed."

Gilbert snorted. "It's an excuse for acting bipolar."

"Quiet." She murmured, stretching and depending on her own neck to hold up her head. "No talking in the library..."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, fine."

The class had been given free time, as the teacher, Mr. Wang, wanted nothing more than to finish the work he already had. His second position as the Chinese teacher was the actual cause but he may as well take it out on the chorus kids.

Speaking of Yao, he seems to be going to the front of the classroom. Let's pay attention to that.

"Attention everybody, Attention." He called to the class, which was sadly a large one, "Attention! Attention everybody!" He frowned and wondered whether it was worth it...

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" He roared into the microphone.

It was worth it.

"For open house week, Ivan and I have decided that you will all sing duets... you will not pick your own partners." He added just as a few people began to cheer.

"Why do we have to do this?" Iris called from the crowd. She had been elected as naysayer due to being closely related to Yao.

"Because I said so." Yao snapped back with a small pout. He blushed and coughed lightly into his oversized sleeves. "Iv- Mr. Braginski and I... will be doing one as well." He sensed the smirk (and hiss from Natalia) from his entire class and pointed to a large bucket at the other side of his room. "When I call your name, please go to the bucket and pull out a name. Call it out, go to your partner and you can decide to talk about song choices today if you want. There are no restrictions besides no profanity or inappropriate indications. Emily."

Vash sighed, knowing he wouldn't have a chance to pull his own. His last name was _always _last with 'zw', so he would have to hope he got pulled by someone good.

Gilbert was called a few names later, and he walked slowly up to the stage, digging deep through the bucket until he snatched a single sheet from the bottom and held it up like it was Simba.

Unbeknownst to him, a Swiss boy was thinking _please don't be me please don't be me please don't be me_ fervently.

It wasn't him. "Lukas!" Gilbert looked throughout the room until he found the face filled with horror in the far back. Lukas hadn't been paying attention through most of the session, but he realized what this meant. He would actually prefer _Mathias_ over this. "Looks like it's you and me buddy."

"_Don't._ Call me buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>What? Did you think I would pair up Gilbo and Vashy for the duet? -chuckles- Oh children. I do hope I'm not that predictable.<strong>

**But I probably am.**

**Iris is fun to mess around with. I'm still not sure if I like her or not.**

**I will not make any promises about the future of my updates, since I can't keep them, but I finally have snapped out of my rut so there's actual hope out there. Plus I've started my next chapter =v=**

**Next chapter there shall be singing and angst and overly-sympathetic parents~~ stay tuned ;3**

**Senior: Egypt**

**Review with questions comments and criticisms!**


	8. Had a beautiful child, named her Desiree

**AN: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD SHE DIDN'T TAKE A MONTH FOR AN UPDATE! Yes that's right dear potential reviewers, and I'm almost done with the next chapter too. In layman's terms, I'M BACK BABY!**

**I should warn you, there will be intense homophobia in less this and more the next chapter. Elizaveta's parents are very old-fashioned, and it's one of the reasons she got into yaoi to rebel against them. But they're nice people who don't know any better...**

**Duck: Good to hear~! And don't worry, I do love denial. (Soda at 3 am? Tsk tsk. )**

**It's not Francis.**

**Grey: Well sensei, I'm hoping you continue to review even though I HAVE MESSAGED and look at this you said you _wanted_ Roddy in the beginning.**

**Yes, Lukas is amazing.**

***heartstimesinfinity***

**Warning: This chapter and the next contains mass angst of the family drama variety.**

**Disclaimer: I own Prussian things, but not Prussia.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Edit: This chapter is being slightly rewritten, (much gratitude to Miss Macabre Grey, who put her utmost into helping me.) so if you notice small changes, worry not. )**

* * *

><p>Her name was Emma, but Vash called her mother and Lili called her mom. She was fairly short, taller than her daughter but about the height as her son, with the same hair as her children. Choppy, short, and blond with light tan hues. The mother was still young, having given birth to Vash at only seventeen, but you could sense her age from the wrinkles on her brow and creases around green eyes. She had gotten pregnant with Vash while she was still in high school, and had dropped out to live with the man she loved; Vash and Lili's father, who was five years older than her. After finding out their daughter was pregnant, her aristocratic parents had kicked her out of their house, called her a disgrace, and the young woman never saw them again. She had no regrets at the time for her decisions, because she had been able to have beautiful and wonderful children from her seemingly bad choices, but things would not last. (Mostly copy-pasted, hope you don't mind.) After a tiny blond boy was born, they moved to Liechtenstein; away from the permanent presence of their parents. Later, when her daughter Liliane asked why she was a citizen of Liechtenstein when they lived in Switzerland, Emma would say they were traveling at the time of their birth.<br>Emma never told her about what happens on their 'travels.' About when the denial finally drifted away and all that was left was comprehension, but she could only take the newborn baby who couldn't walk yet.  
>Lili didn't see her brother or father until three years later, when they were sent to Austria to live together.<p>

Vash hadn't seen his sister either, but he remembers tiny palms and precious smiles and something from a long time ago. And while they sleep together on the train, in everyone's eyes a perfect family, the Swiss dreams the first fond dream since the day he saw half his family leave their home.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, <em>no<em>, Mathias, I am _not_ going to switch my partner." Lukas snapped, glaring at his boyfriend.

"But you're my _boyfriend,_ you should want to! Come on, we can even do something in Swahili if you want!" Mathias pleaded.

"One time! _One time!_"

* * *

><p>Vash dreamed of his mother that night. Or rather, flashes of memories that somehow twist themselves into a single seamless story.<p>

First he sees a young girl, about his age, clinging onto a long white skirt swaying in the wind. He sees a hand stroke the girl's hair, and his eyes travel up the hand through the arm until it reaches a smiling face of a sad woman. The woman leans down and hugs the girl, whispering in German words of love and sorrow and 'you'll like it here.' and he decides he likes this woman very much and he hopes he sees her again.

Suddenly the woman's young, pale and untouched face contorts into an older, morbid variant. She's grimacing and her hair is bedraggled, locks pulled out from an elegant bun and flying through the air. She's gulping down tall glasses of clear liquid, but he knows it isn't water. She turns as if only just noticing him.

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"I've been here the entire time, Mother." He whispers, eyes wide and drawn to her face.

She sneers and sets down the glass, making a small clattering noise, and when she notices she's put it on her keys and the glass is about to fall, she lets it, watching as glass shatters and spreads across the floor, like a barrier between her and her son. "Let me tell you something Vash. Don't ever fall in love. And don't let Lili either." She slurs her words, snatching the bottle to replace the cup, and takes a full swig, pure alcohol dripping down her chin and seeping into her expensive evening gown.

Vash nods, even though he's old enough to take the bottle away now, to take Lili away, but he knows it's just a bad day. They're normally not like this. It's not like she's bad to them.

The next memory was of the day he finally made the call. Fourteen years old, he calls the number on a pamphlet he found in the street. Lili is next to him, and she stays silent even as he whispers into the phone that his mother needs help. The next day, a van comes to pick them all up, and he puts the luggage in the back while his mother screeches that she doesn't need help. Her nails pierce two employees like daggers, leaving scars that will take a month to fade away.

And then he dreamed of the flight over on the plane the center organized for them, where he reads about the on-campus dorms and the nearby town, about how breakfast and lunch are both prepared by the school and everyone's like a family.

Funny thing about memories. We never remember them as we see them, through our own eyes, and we remember them as we recite them, not as they happened. But Vash has never told anyone about these memories, and he woke up with tears in his eyes because he knew they were true.

* * *

><p>Lili dreamed of her mom that night. Or rather, she remembers a sunny day on a hill in Switzerland overlooking a lake in a valley.<p>

She was eight years old, and had finally begun to wonder why the other children had daddies, and she didn't.

"_Lili._" Her mother said quietly. "_You have a wonderful Daddy. He's just caught up in something at the moment._" She smiled and turned to her daughter, stroking the newly cut hair. "_Did you do this?"_

Lili blushed and nodded, fingering her short hair. _"Y-yes, but someone said I looked like a boy..."_

Emma frowned, kissing Lili's forehead and pulling her in for a hug. "_Anyone who says my beautiful daughter looks like a boy obviously doesn't know what he's talking about." _And Lili smiled and murmured something and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

A year later, her brother overheard someone accidentally call his sister a boy, and bought a simple blue ribbon that he tied in her hair.

* * *

><p>"Whatcha~ thinkin'~ bout~?" Alfred drawled, lazily moving his finger in either an eight figure or an infinity sign.<p>

"Satan." Arthur replied bluntly.

"Well that's... worrying."

He shook his head in response. "No... I mean, is it six six six, or six hundred and sixty-six?"

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you high." Alfred whispered in amazement, his eyes drawn wide.

Arthur scowled and whacked him softly (with a special first edition _'The Hobbit')_ on the back of his head. "I am _not _high you twit. It's for a presentation in mythology."

"Oh..." the American nodded solemnly "By the way, who did you get for your duet?"

"Not that it matters to you, but I got Tino. I'll probably be switching with Berwald, anyway." He peeked over at Alfred who was pulling a face. "Why?"

"Nothing nothing. I got Mathias." Alfred replied airily, trying and failing at being inconspicuous.

Arthur took his attempt to heart and pretended not to notice, saying, "Why don't you switch with Lukas?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alfred pouted as his hand slid off the table. "God I'm tired..."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I don't wanna."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta had dragged Roderich, who had dragged Gilbert <em>("Why do I even have to go? My dad's already here."<em>), to the airport, and they were waiting outside customs for Linda and Magnus Hedervary to arrive.

They had been waiting a fair half an hour when Roderich pulled Gilbert aside, and whispered, "I need to go to the bathroom. You know her parents, you'll know what to do."

"What?" Gilbert pouted, yanking back his arm. "Why should I have to do anything?"

"Just do it Gilbert."

"Fine." He finally replied, sighing and wondering why he didn't just tell Elizaveta himself. But after all, if it gave him good credit with Roderich...

"There she is." Elizaveta whispered urgently, interrupting Gilbert's thoughts, biting her lip, and not turning around.

Linda frowned, her eyes batting and cropped brown hair swaying to the side. "Oh, sweetie, did you and Roddy-kins break up?" She had somehow reached the conclusion from the mere fact they weren't together, and it was why Elizaveta had dragged him to the airport in the first place. She put her hand on her chest, and if anyone else saw her they would think she was faking. "Why don't we go out and buy ice cream? We can ta-"

"No!" Elizaveta quickly cut in, grabbing the arm next to her. "We're still together!" She turned to glare at Roderich, silently asking where he had gone, only to find these were not the eyes she was looking for.

Her shock must not have conveyed, because Gilbert smirked in the most _evil_ of ways, and held his hand out to her mother.

"Gilbert?" Said mother asked. She ignored the hand and pulled him into a hug, ruffling his silver hair until his perfectly tousled look went down the drain.

"That's right Lin." He replied, eyes darting to where he could see his hair falling into his eyes. He smiled and added, "We got back together a few weeks ago." He looped his arm around Elizaveta's shoulder and squeezed her, which drew a growl from her throat.

Linda frowned and she quickly turned the growl into a cough, before pushing Gilbert off. "Yeah, what can I say." She grimaced in a terrible imitation of a smile. "I... just... love... him... so... much."

Her mother smiled and fawned silently over the darling thought of them together again. "Oh dear," she said fretfully, looking exaggeratedly at her watch. "Magnus has been with the luggage a long time. I'll make sure he's okay." She decided, kissing her daughter on the forehead and trotting back from whence she came.

Elizaveta watched after her as she rubbed the lipstick off her forehead like any other teenager, and the moment she couldn't see her mother's blue sundress anymore, she glared at Gilbert. "_What_ are you doing?" She hissed, her back arched defensively.

Gilbert, the sonova, was still smiling, and he murmured back, "So I was right. You didn't tell her I was gay." He gave a quick glance at her, and the smirk only widened at the sight of the frenzied and red-faced Hungarian.

She blushed even more furiously at the comment, her mouth gaping open and shut while she searched for words. "I- I never got the chance." She said lamely.

"Really?" He scoffed, "She never said, why'd you break up? Seems like the sort of thing she'd do."

"You know it isn't like that." She said, shaking her head.

"I know."

They both stayed silent until they saw Linda coming trotting back with a slightly overweight man rolling along a large suitcase.

"Gilbert!" He practically guffaws, huffing as he pulls up next to them. "Glad to see you two close even after all these years. I remember when you two first met!" He turned to his wife who was smiling with immaculate teeth and nodding to everything her husband said.

"While we were in Austria, yes that's right." She looked at her husband for approval, and he nodded. "Yes, and you also met Roddy-kins there."

Gilbert restrained a snort at the nickname, but apparently not well enough as Elizaveta kicked him in the shin, and said, "Well, I still thought she was a boy back then."

Linda's smile seemed almost strained before she recovered and Magnus replied, "That's our Liz."

Elizaveta nodded and quickly interrupted with a "We should get going now?" before Gilbert could do any worse.

Linda nodded and they set off to the car, just missing Roderich step out of the men's bathroom and look around the crowded area. Well, there went his ride.

And then he remembered his parents weren't coming until the next day.

* * *

><p>Feliciano ducked his head through the window, his small giggle echoing through the empty halls and reverberating over the lockers back to him.<p>

"Ludwig!" He whispered, his quiet voice still noticeable in the extreme silence of the hallway.

"What?" Ludwig asked gruffly, looking nervously side to side.

"There's no one in here!" Feliciano pouted and turned to examine his boyfriend. "I don't think you'll fit... I'll climb through and open the door from inside."

Ludwig nodded nervously, worried about the way Lovino had told his brother about how to sneak into the school. He knew the Italian didn't like him very much, and wouldn't hesitate to get him into trouble. "Okay, but do it quickly..."

Feliciano nodded and, showing a much larger than usual courage, wriggled through the small window, his legs popping out of sight after a few squirming movements. "Ve~ I'm in, Luddy, I'll open the door a little to the left."

"Your left or my left?"

"Um... my left."

Ludwig nodded and began moving to the right, until he reached a green, heavyweight door. Seconds later, he heard a click and Feliciano popped his head out, pulling Ludwig in and closing the door.

"Isn't this fun, Luddy?" He chirped, bouncing around the stairwell.

"Come on Feliciano, let's just get my stuff and go." He responded, leading the way to his locker on the other side of the school.

"Yessir!"

* * *

><p><strong>The little Gerita snippet at the end will be important in the next chapter!<strong>

**I've decided Switzy will either end up with Romano or Austria for the duet, so come one, come all! And place your votes!**

**The Swahili bit is of course a reference to Eurovision. Haba haba!**

**Next chapter contains _more _angst! And homophobia! And standing up against homophobia! And kissing! But who with who... **

**Also, although I have regained my enthusiasm for this story, I'm going on another trip (to Paris this time, be jealous B] ) so even if I finish typing, it may be day or two until I can update regularly again.**

**(For questions, comments, suggestions and votes)**

**Use this.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**I**

**I**

**\ /**

**\/**


	9. Why Don't You Like Me?

**AN: Although it may not be announced in this chapter, the poll is closed and the winner with 5 votes to 3 is... Rooooooooooo-mano!**

**hello yes my name is too much cough syrup and it didn't even help**

**No, I will not address the fact that i've been gone for thirteen years. I don't see the relevance.**

**holy shit most of this chapter is just texts**

**Fallon Kristerson: They may have seen him at some point after "Erzovet" and Roderich had a fight, but they wouldn't recognize him**

**No new pairings i believe but this chapter is full of sap w/ old ones so wever**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano happily trotted alongside Ludwig, who had finally gotten his English journal out of his locker. "You know," he giggled, beaming at the blushing brute, "I don't think you've ever forgotten something at school before." When Ludwig blushed further, mumbling something about distractions, he smiled, pleased, and didn't ask anything more.<p>

They were nearly at the doors when there was a small jingling sound, like keys hitting a doorknob, and Ludwig immediately grabbed Feliciano, shoving him and himself into a small nook between a classroom and the lockers.

Feliciano looked up at him, eyes wide in worry and surprise, but the German only held a finger to his lips, warning him to stay quiet.

From their spot they couldn't see anything, but a distinct Austrian accent soon made itself known.

"How did you get the keys?"

"I borrowed them from Gilbert." Vash's voice, Ludwig identified curiously. "He stole them from his dad. You should thank me again, Edelstein, for dealing with him for you."

Roderich laughed hollowly. "I could never thank you enough."

It sounded a bit dramatic to Feliciano, but there was something sweet about it, and he took the chance to peek at Ludwig. "Hey," he whispered, staring up at the man. Ludwig turned, as if to reprimand him for speaking, but before he could utter a word himself he was drawn into a kiss. Even standing on his toes, Feliciano needed to pull Ludwig down to reach him. Letting his arms dangle over Ludwig's neck, he drew himself against the locker and forgot about the other people in the hallway.

* * *

><p>So, yes, Gilbert may have recycled the same advice to his brother and Roderich. But it wasn't like he <em>wanted <em>to help Roderich out in wooing Vash, so he didn't see the need to put any effort into his romantic advice.

He groaned dramatically, shoving his face into the pillow. At that very moment, Roderich and Vash were probably sharing some cheesy moment in the secluded hallway of the school. He had no idea why his technique worked so well, but it had yet to fail, and remembering that only made him groan again.

Deciding to ignore his predicament, he pulled out his phone, quickly texting both Elizaveta and Lukas.

_so when r ur parents gonna bug us_

_To: lizzzzzzz_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:11 PM_

_what song are we doing?_

_To: (320) 563-7***_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:11 PM_

He found himself heading for Roderich's number before remembering he was busy, and let the phone fall to the bed with an overly dramatic sigh, wondering if he should go over to Antonio and Francis's room.

Instinctively, he knew they would only tease him for moping, and he trashed the idea, waiting for his phone to light up.

_We're doing the "Ask Alfred, I switched partners" song._

_From: (320) 563-*0**_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:14 PM_

Gilbert frowned at his phone, a little pissed that Lukas hadn't told him earlier. He wasn't upset about the switch, though. Alfred's tastes decidedly matched his own more than Lukas's. Either way, he didn't have the American's phone number, so he'd have to find another way to avoid his problems.

Too lazy to look for something else to do he scrolled through all his contacts, trying to find anyone to talk to. Vaguely remembering something about making sure he wasn't in his room before visiting Feli, Gilbert considered Vash's number. Roderich, still believing himself to be subtle, hadn't _actually _told Gilbert he was thinking about Vash. He couldn't _actually _blame him for texting the swiss object of his affections while on their expedition. The albino smiled nefariously, furthering his resolve and quickly selecting the number.

_is it safe to go to your room_

_To: uptight swiss_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:18 PM_

As to be expected of the perfectly punctual man, Gilbert received a response immediately, and he hesitated before responding.

_I can't believe you are actually texting me to find out. Yes, you are in the clear._

_From: uptight swiss_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:18 PM_

_only doing as u commanded_

_To: uptight swiss_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:20 PM_

It only took a second for Vash to respond once again, and he quickly tacked his way to his inbox.

_Just to clarify, you do not need to ask me every time you want to go to my dorm._

_From: uptight swiss_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:21 PM_

He frowned once again, not sure how to respond, but with a shrug he quickly typed out a reply.

_Then why did you give me yuor number?_

_To: uptight swiss_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:22 PM_

After there wasn't an immediate ding, Gilbert cursed mutedly, tossing his phone to the other side of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, reminding himself repeatedly that Roderich was a gentleman who wouldn't try anything. Finally, there was a muffled chime and Gilbert raced to grab the phone.

they have been bugging me all day if _you want to join the fun they will be happy to let you_

_From: lizzzzzzz_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:27 PM_

Gilbert sighed automatically, but he let himself be distracted by plans. He'd find out if anything happened soon enough.

* * *

><p>Lukas looked up from his phone, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "Are you happy now?"<p>

Mathias gave a brilliant grin, and Lukas couldn't help feeling somewhat gratified, letting a pleasant feeling wash over him.

"Although, you shouldn't have to worry about _me _being happy. It should make you happy to sing with me!" Mathias insisted, even with a light hearted tone.

Lukas rolled his eyes, quickly retorting, "As long as it involves singing, I won't be happy."

"Oh, please. Play the violin then."

The norwegian considered the idea, although he didn't think it would be best to let Mathias sing the entire song. "Mathias," he started hesitantly, looking up through his bangs. "You knew I was always going to switch with Alfred, right? You didn't think I really wouldn't?" His voice remained steady but he moved his gaze away, not wanting to look at his eyes.

Mathias seemed surprised, at first, taking a second to respond, before releasing the loudest, fullest laugh Lukas had ever heard. Crowding closer to the table, he quickly scooped him into a hug. "Norge, I know you better than you do. If you'd actually kept _Gilbert_ of anyone as your partner I'd reveal you for the impostor you would be."

Lukas huffed and rolled his eyes, not granting the Dane with a response, but he didn't push him away.

* * *

><p><em>Then why did you give me yuor number?<em>

_From: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Tue, Dec 14 07:22 PM_

Vash stared down at the text, standing parallel to the wall next to Roderich's locker. Roderich kept sending small glances towards him, turning away with a blush whenever he caught his eye. He wasn't entirely certain what was happening, or why he was here with Roderich, but it was somewhat nostalgic, helping the older man out of tight spots.

Snapping out of his reverie he once again returned his attention to the text, the bright white words searing skin. Why _had _he given Gilbert his phone number? He could say he wanted to have the contact information of all the students, at least those in the dorm, but the truth was, he didn't. He only had a few contacts in his phone, and he rarely gave his personal information to others without being asked first, but he had easily and willingly given Gilbert his phone number.

Looking up, he noticed Roderich watching him with concern, and Vash found himself stuttering a response. "S-sorry, I just remembered Lili and I need to pick up our mother very soon." Stuttering? He hadn't stuttered since the second grade! Blushing lightly, he remembered the night a few weeks ago, and realized that wasn't the case.

He skin felt hot, his lungs too tight, and he knew his expression was one of terror. Dropping the keys to the building in the other man's hand he mumbled something about returning the keys and having to leave, before tearing out of the school. He acknowledged, somewhere in the back of his mind, that his roommate was breaking the rules by wandering around the school with his boyfriend, but he chose to ignore it, not wanting to think about any Beilschmidts.

* * *

><p><strong>ohohohohohoohohohhhoohohoho r u happy now friends u should be<strong>

**i'm sorry i couldn't resist i needed i lil bit of dennor it makes the world go round**

**gilbert will not have a section next chapter! i know sad u will make it through**

**comments etc**


End file.
